Unexpected Meeting
by Millie de Rochefort
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah anak kedua dari seorang bangsawan kaya bernama Kakashi yang ditinggal mati istrinya,Sakura kabur dari rumah karena ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, Saat ia kabur,ia bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang juga kabur dari rumah dengan alasan yang sama.. Apakah dia orang yang akan Kakashi jodohkan dengan Sakura?,RnR,DLDR
1. Chapter 1 : Don't Runaway Sakura

Unexpected meeting

.

.

.

Story by : Yuuko Hiroko

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

Warning : AU,OOC,Typo & Misstypo(s),abal,dll.

.

.

.

Summary : Sakura Haruno adalah anak kedua dari seorang bangsawan kaya bernama Kakashi yang ditinggal mati istrinya,Sakura kabur dari rumah karena ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, Saat ia kabur,ia bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang juga kabur dari rumah dengan alasan yang sama.. Apakah dia orang yang akan Kakashi jodohkan dengan Sakura?

.

.

.

Flame diperbolehkan asal yang membangun.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

Di sebuah rumah yang super megah dan besar,Terlihat gadis berambut merah muda sedang berjalan ke ruang kerja ayahnya

KRIEETT

"Ayaaah! Lihat yah,aku membuat susu coklat panas untuk ayah! Aku tahu ayah pasti sangat capek bekerja dan-

"Tidak terima kasih sakura.. ayah sedang sibuk sekarang"Jawab Ayahnya

Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut akhirnya menaruh susu coklat itu diatas tumpukan kertas yang berada di atas meja ayahnya..

"Ayah,aku taruh Susu coklatnya disini ya- AH!.."kata sakura, Susu coklat yang iya taruh tumpah dan lembar-lembar ayahnya basah..

"maaf yah.. aku-

"SAKURA!"

BRAAAKKK

Ayahnya menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"AYAH SEDANG SIBUK SEKARANG! LEBIH BAIK KAU KELUAR DAN JANGAN GANGGU AYAH BEKERJA!"Teriak ayahnya

"Baik ayah.. aku minta maaf.. aku akan keluar sekarang.."Jawab sakura

KRIEET.. BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup dan Sakura telah keluar..

"huuuh.. ganggu saja"Kata ayahnya sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya

Sementara itu dikamar sakura..

"Hiks.. Hiks.. ayah.. mengapa kau sangat kejam.. Setidaknya.. AYAH SEHARUSNYA INGAT BAHWA HARI INI ADALAH HARI ULANG TAHUNKU!"Teriak sakura

11 Tahun kemudian…

SAKURA'S POV

Namaku Sakura Haruno,Umurku 18 Tahun,Aku mempunyai ayah bernama Kakashi Haruno,ibuku telah meninggal saat aku berumur 5 tahun,Aku juga mempunyai kakak bernama Sasori Haruno

Kalian pasti sangat penasaran akan kejadian yang ada diatas.. Kejadian itu terjadi saat aku berumur 7 tahun,Tepatnya saat aku berulang tahun yang ke 7.

Kalian juga pasti berpikir bahwa ayahku itu Kejam terhadapku, Yaa.. mmg… Tetapi dulunya ayahku itu sosok yang sangat penyayang terhadapku, namun.. saat ibu telah pergi.. ayah menjadi sangat dingin dan kejam, Ia seperti menelantarkan diriku dan Sasori-nii,Tetapi.. ia masih memberikan kami uang berapapun yang kita perlukan..

Beginilah ayahku,selalu saja mementingkan yang namanya uang,uang dan uang.. memangnya uang itu segalanya ya? Kata ibuku.. Uang tidak akan kita bawa mati,namun yang seharusnya kita kejar adalah pahala bukan uang..

Kakakku Sasori-nii,Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih menyayangiku,ia sangat menyayangiku.. namun sekarang kini ia telah memiliki pacar, jadi.. perhatiannya terhadapku telah berkurang,tapi aku masih bersyukur bahwa iya masih menyayangiku.. walau tidak sepenuhnya seperti dulu

Cukup ceritanya.. sekarang mari kita kembali ke cerita..

Saat ini aku sedang didalam kamar bvelajar.. tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk"kataku

"nyonya Sakura,ayah anda memanggil anda.."Kata Shizune,pelayanku yang paling dekat denganku.

"Aku akan segera ke ruang kerja ayah.."Jawabku

oOo

"Ayah memanggil?"ucapku dingin

"Sakura,ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu"Kata ayah

"apa itu?"

"Kau akan ayah jodohkan dengan anak teman ayah"

APA? Aku baru saja masuk ke ruang kerja ayah dan ayah langsung berkata begitu?

"Aku tidak mau! Lagipula mengapa aku harus dijodohkan segala sih?"kataku

"Kau kan dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayah,tenanglah sedikit sakura.. lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang tampan,berpendidikan,dan kaya.."kata ayah

"….."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang.. sungguh aku bingung,haruskah aku membantah?

"Kau pikir ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan rakyat jelata yang miskin dan hina dina hah?"kata ayahku

"Aku tidak mau yah! Sungguh.. aku tidak mau.. apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat untuk langsung menjodohkanku,di usiaku yang masih terbilang muda ini?"kataku

"mmgnya berapa umurmu sakura?"

"18 tahun"

"Itu sudah cukup sakura kau-

"AKU TIDAK MAU YAH! AKU TIDAK MAU! Lagipula aku juga tidak mengenal orang yang akan kunikahi"kataku

"Berhentilah berisikap seperti rakyat jelata Sakura! Dengan ini perusahaan Haruno akan bergabung dengan perusahaan teman ayah! Dan kita akan menjadi kaya raya!"kata ayah

"itukah yang ayah pikirkan?"

"hah?"

"UANG! SELALU SAJA UANG YANG AYAH PIKIRKAN! AYAH TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU DAN SASORI-NII!"Teriakku

"Sakura sayang.. dengan uang kita dapat hidup bahagia dan berfoya-foya HAHAHA"kata ayah

"AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI"teriakku

BLAM!

Aku menutup pintu dengan sangat keras..

Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini.. aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku ingin pergi sekarang juga dari rumah ini..

oOo

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah ini.. aku keluar dengan sembunyi – sembunyi agar tidak ada yang melihatku kabur..

Aku tidak peduli dengan resiko yang akan kutanggung.. aku akan pergi dari rumah ini, ayah sudah gila!

Selamat tinggal semuanya..

Ayah…

Sasori-nii..

Semua pelayan yang ada dirumahku..

Aku akan pergi dan tak akan kembali ke rumah yang merupakan saksi bisu akan penderitaanku ini..

Aku menangis dan terus menangis.. hingga akhirnya aku terlelap.. entah aku tidur dimana sekarang.. yang penting aku sudah tenang sekarang..

oOo

SASORI'S POV

Pagi ini.. mengapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda.. seperti aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.. haahh.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja

TING TONG

Aku mendengar ada suara bel berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang ingin bertamu pagi ini..

KREEKK

Aku membuka pintu itu,biasanya sih para pelayan yang membuka pintu.. tapi kelihatannya mereka sangat sibuk pagi ini.. kenapa ya?

"Selamat pagi Sasori nii-san"

Ah,ternyata Naruto dan Ino, sahabat Sakura..

"Selamat pagi,kalian mau mencari Sakura ya?"tanyaku

"IYA NII-SAN KAMI RINDU SAKURA-CHAAAAN"Teriak Naruto dengan TOAnya

"Aduh Naruto.. berisik sekali sih kamu.. Iya Nii-san,apakah Sakura ada di rumah?"Kata Ino

"Kelihatannya ia masih tidur"Jawabku jujur

Memang benar kok Sakura masih tidur,soalnya dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya mondar-mandir..

"Coba aku panggilkan ya?"kataku

"Kami menunggu di ruang tengah ya Nii-san"Kata Ino

"yaa… terserah kalian saja"kataku

oOo

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju kamar Sakura..

KRIETT

"Sakura? Hei.. sudah pagi! Bangunlah"kataku

Kuliat ia masih selimutan di kasur king size yang ada dikamarnya

"Hei! Sakura.."

Aku menggoyang - goyangkan badannya.. tapi kok kyk ada yang ganjil ya?

Biasanya kalo kita menyentuh seseorang akan terasa hangat kan? Tetapi ini tidak

SREEK

Aku menarik selimut yang menyelimutinya dan..

ASTAGA

Hanya ada sekumpulan bantal yang membentuk seperti orang tidur..

Aku langsung berlari keluar..

oOo

"AYAH!"Teriakku

BRAAK

Aku membuka pintu ruang kerja ayah dengan kencang

"Ada apa sih Sasori? pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut.."kata ayah

"Ayah,Sakura.. Sakura tidak ada dikamarnya!"jawabku

"Mana mungkin! Kau berbohong kan Sasori!"

"Tidak yah.. aku tidak berbohong"

"SHIZUNE"Teriak ayahku

"ya.. tuan?"kat shizune

"apa kau melihat Sakura?"

"Sejak tadi pagi kami mencari nona Sakura,tapi kita tidak dapat menemukannya"kata Shizune

Oh pantas.. aku merasa tadi pagi para pelayan terlihat sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu dan yang dicari adalah Sakura..

Apakah dia sengaja kabur? Aku mendengar suara teriakkan dari ruang kerja ayah tadi malam.. seperti suara Sakura sedang berteriak kepada ayah.. namun aku tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan dengan ayah..

"Ayah.."kataku

"ada apa?"kata ayah

"bisakah kita bicara sebentar yah?"kataku

"baiklah.."kata ayah

oOo

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan nak?"Tanya ayah

"Ayah, aku hanya ingin bertanya.. apa yang ayah dan Sakura bicarakan tadi malam? Aku mendengar Sakura berteriak dan seperti memarahi ayah?"tanyaku

"…."

"Ayah?"

"Ayah hanya ingin menjodohkannya.."

"APA? Menjodohkannya? Dengan siapa yah?"jawabku

"Anak teman ayah,dia adalah anak lelaki yang tampan,pintar,dan kaya raya"kata ayah

Aku masih bingung.. kalau ayah ingin menjodohkan anaknya mengapa harus Sakura?Mengapa tidak aku saja sih?

"Mengapa harus sakura yah? Mengapa tidak aku saja?"kataku

"Karena Sakura tidak mempunyai pacar.. dan kau punya,Jika ayah menjodohkanmu dengan orang lain.. ayah takut kau akan sangat marah dengan ayah sehingga kau akan kabur dari rumah"jawab ayah panjang lebar

Memang benar sih apa yang ayah katakan,aku mmg akan marah besar terhadap ayah.. tetapi aku masih kasian terhadap Sakura.. dia perempuan,mungkin karena itu dia tidak kuat dengan ini semua dan memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah..

"Ayah.. aku akan mencoba untuk menemukn Sakura,dan aku memohon agar Ayah tidak melakukan apa – apa serahkan semuanya padaku yah"Kataku

oOo

INO'S POV

Aku sedang menunggu di ruang tengah bersama Naruto.. sekarang ia sedang main PSPnya.. haah dasar Naruto.. aku bingung.. kenapa hanya memanggil Sakura saja Sasori-nii bisa lama bgt gini sih..

"Naruto.. Ino.."

Tiba – tiba ada yang memanggilku dan Naruto..

Kulihat ada Sasori-nii yang ternyata memanggil kami.. aku melihat mukanya,ia terlihat sangat murung.. kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya?

"Ino.. Naruto.. Sakura dia.. Dia kabur.."katanya

"APA? Dia kemana kak?"Tanyaku panik

"Aku tidak tahu.. bantu aku mencari dia ya? Tolong aku.. aku.. hiks.. Tidak mau ia sampai terluka.. ia satu – satunya orang yang peduli dan menyayangiku.." Kata sasori-nii

Ya ampun.. aku kasian padanya.. sebegitu menderitanyakah dia? Ia terlihat sangat rapuh dan mukanya semakin memucat sekarang..

"Kak,aku akan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menemukannya kak.. tenanglah.. ayo Naruto!"kataku

Semoga aku menemukannya..

Sakura..

Dimana kau sakura?...

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

SASUKE'S POV

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha.. aku adalah anak dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, aku memang berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, namun aku kabur dari rumah.. itu dikarenakan aku akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak kukenal.. ayah sangat memaksaku untuk menikah.. namun aku sangat tidak sudi,karena aku malas berurusan dengan ayah.. aku lebih memilih untuk kabur dari rumah.

Aku mempunyai Kakak bernama Itachi Uchiha,ia telah menikah jadi dia tidak tinggal di rumahku lagi,ia tinggal di rumahnya sendiri sekarang

Kalian pasti penasaran dimana aku tinggal kan? Aku mempunyai sepupu bernama Hinata yang tinggal di sebuah desa bernama desa Konoha,Ia mmg org yg sederhana tidak sepertiku..

Cukup dengan perkenalannya..

Sekarang ini aku sedang berjalan ke sawah milik keluarga Hinata,aku hanya merasa bosan saja pagi ini.. dan aku memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan di sekitar sawahnya..

Niatku sekarang adalah duduk di gazebo yang berada di dekat sawah.. saat aku sedang berjalan ke situ samar – samar aku melihat ada yang sedang tidur disitu..

Saat aku dekati.. Astaga.. seorang anak perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink sedang tidur dan menggigil kedinginan..

Pada akhirnya aku menggendong perempuan itu bridal style dan kubawa ke rumah Hinata..

oOo

HINATA'S POV

Aku sedang sibuk memasak pagi ini.. ya, aku sedang membuat sarapan untuk ayahku Hiashi,adikku Hanabi dan sepupuku Sasuke, Saat aku hendak mengambil piring..

"Hinata!"

Ada yang memanggilku,dan ternyata itu sasuke..

"Ada apa Sasuke?"tanyaku

Lalu kulihat ia sedang menggendong seorang gadis yang entah dia tidur atau pingsan yang sedang menggigil

"Aku menemukan gadis ini di gazebo dekat sawah.. kelihatannya ia sedang sakit demam"kata Sasuke

Saat aku pegang jidatnya yang lebar,bukannya menghina ya.. tapi mmg lebar kok, nah.. saat kupegang jidatnya,mmg panas

"un.. Sasuke, kau tidurkan dia di kamarmu saja dulu.. aku akan memanggil ayah.."kataku

oOo

Kulihat ayah sedang memberi makan sapi – sapi yang ada di kandangnya..

"Ayah"kataku

"Iya,kenapa Hinata?"kata ayah

"sini sebentar deh yah"kataku

"ada apa sih?"

"sudah.. ikuti aku saja"

oOo

Aku membawa ayah masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke..

"siapa dia Hinata?"kata ayah

"Aku menemukan anak ini di gazebo dekat sawah Hiashi jii-san"kata sasuke

"Kasihan dia.. ya sudah,biarkanlah ia tinggal disini.. kelihatannya ia lelah"kata ayah

"Biar aku yang merawatnya Sasuke.."kataku

Beberapa jam kemudian…

SAKURA'S POV

Heh? kok aku merasa ada bantal di kepalaku sih? Dan kenapa tiba – tiba aku merasa ada kain di atas jidatku?

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat ada seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang memiliki mata berwarna lavender di depanku..

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya.. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga,Sepupuku menemukanmu sedang tertidur di gazebo kami.. ia membawamu kesini,dan nampaknya kamu demam.."

Dimana aku ini ya?

"terima kasih,maaf merepotkanmu Hinata.. namaku Sakura Haruno.."

"HAH? Sakura Haruno? Mengapa kau ada disini nona?" kata hinata

"Tolong jangan panggil aku nona.. panggil aku dengan namaku saja agar tidak terlalu canggung"kataku

"oh maaf, sa-sakura"katanya

"Hinata.. apakah dia sudah bangun?"tiba – tiba ada suara baritone yang memanggil Hinata

"Dia sudah bangun Sasuke"kata Hinata

Lalu kuperhatikan orang yang ada di depanku ini.. kalau tidak salah namanya sasuke kan? Ia orangnya sangat tampan,matanya tajam seperti elang dan berwarna hitam onyx,rambutnya seperti err-pantat ayam namun aku suka..

"Namaku Sasuke,aku yang menemukanmu di gazebo tadi.. Biar kutebak namamu Sakura haruno kan?"katanya

Heh? apa yang dia bilang tadi? Tunggu.. darimana ia tahu namaku? Siapa dia ini sebenarnya?

"ka-kau tahu darimana namaku?"kataku

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku.."katannya

"err.. Terima kasih.."kataku

"hn."

Setelah itu dia pergi..

"ah maaf ya Sakura.. Sasuke memang sedikit dingin,namun dia baik hati kok"kata Hinata

"iya tidak apa – apa"kataku

"oh iya.. aku lupa bertanya nama tempat ini" kataku

"Kau sekarang sedang berada di Desa konoha"kata Hinata

Desa katanya hm? Kalau memang desa seharusnya isinya orang – orang yang mukanya sedikit.. ya.. kau tahu sendirilah..

Namun Kelihatannya Muka Hinata dan Sasuke terlihat sangat elit..

"oh iya.. disini ada aku,Sasuke,Adikku Hanabi dan Ayahku Hiashi.."kata hinata

"ooh.. katamu tadi Sasuke itu Sepupumu kan?"kataku

"iya.."kata hinata

"lalu kenapa dia ada disini?"aku bertanya

"Ia kabur dari rumahnya"

Kabur dari rumahnya? mengapa? Sebenarnya Sasuke itu siapa sih? Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya.. tp kapan?

To be continued…

Bacotan Author :

Ini adalah fic ke – 3 Yuuko, Yuuko lg kepengen ngebut fic multi-chap,Makasih untuk yang mau membaca yaa,para silent readers juga.. kalo bisa review ya? Flame dibolehkan asal yang membangun.. mending dilanjutin/di hapus? Keep or Delete? Tergantung review ya.. kalo gk banyak Yuuko males ngelanjutin…


	2. Chapter 2 : Sakura's New Life

Unexpected Meeting

.

.

.

Story by : Yuuko Hiroko

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC , Typo & Misstypo(s), Abal, dll.

.

.

.

Summary : Sakura Haruno adalah anak kedua dari seorang bangsawan kaya bernama Kakashi yang ditinggal mati istrinya,Sakura kabur dari rumah karena ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, Saat ia kabur, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang juga kabur dari rumah dengan alasan yang sama.. Apakah dia orang yang akan Kakashi jodohkan dengan Sakura?

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya :

"ooh.. katamu tadi Sasuke itu Sepupumu kan?" Tanya Sakura

" iya.. " Jawab hinata

"lalu kenapa dia ada disini?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Ia kabur Dari rumahnya"

.

.

.

Flame diperbolehkan asal yang membangun.

Happy Reading~

.

.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Aku masih bingung, Sasuke kabur dari rumahnya? Kenapa?

"kenapa dia kabur?" Tanyaku

Hinata diam

"Hinata! Hei.. Hinata!" Sasuke memanggil Hinata

"I-iya?" Jawab Hinata

"Kita belum sarapan dari tadi pagi.." Kata Sasuke

"Ah maaf.. Kasian Sakura, dia sedang demam sehingga aku lupa membuat makan pagi" Jawab Hinata

Makan pagi? Aku melihat jam yang ada di dinding.

11.20

Sudah mau memasuki jam makan siang dong? Hinata baik ya.. Mau menjagaku hingga lupa makan.

"Maaf ya Hinata, gara – gara aku kamu jadi lupa makan" Kataku

"Harusnya kamu minta maaf ke semuanya, jangan Cuma ke Hinata doang" Kata Sasuke sinis

"Iya.. iya.. maaf.." Kataku sedikit tidak rela

"Mau makan gak? Kalo mau makan ayo, cepetan ke ruang makan!" Kata Sasuke

"Iya! Iya!" Kataku

RUANG MAKAN

Aku, Hinata, Sasuke, Hanabi, dan paman Hiashi sedang makan dengan tenang.

"Sakura.." Tiba – tiba paman Hiashi memanggilku

"I-iya paman?" Jawabku

"Mulai besok kau ikut Sasuke dan Hinata sekolah ya?" Kata paman Hiashi

Oh iya.. aku lupa bahwa aku masih sekolah, aku masih kelas 3 SMA, walaupun sebentar lagi aku akan lulus.

"Sekolah dimana paman?"Tanyaku

"Konoha high school"

EH?

Itu kan sekolahku yang dulu, aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini memang, aku tinggal di kota Konoha, sedangkan sekarang aku ada di desa Konoha

Namun, Itu kan sekolah yang bertaraf internasional, kelihatannya dugaanku benar..

Hinata bukan orang yang miskin dan hina dina, tetapi mengapa ia memilih tinggal di desa seperti ini ya?

"err.. paman.." Kataku

"ya?" Jawabnya

"Aku memang sudah sekolah disana paman.." Kataku

Semua mata tertuju kepadaku

"Hn, ternyata kamu memang Sakura ya?" Kata Sasuke

"eh?" Jawabku

"Kau tidak tau aku? Aku kan termasuk orang yang terkenal di sekolah"

ALALOWHAT?!

Pantesan mukanya_ familiar_, dia kan orang yang punya banyak banget_ fangirls_ di sekolah!

Aku pernah liat dia di sekolah tapi gak tau namanya, Mungkin aku pernah dengar namanya dari salah satu fangirlsnya, tetapi aku gak tertarik aja untuk ngingetin namanya, toh aku gak sekelas ini lah..**(A/N : Teman yang jahat. Sakura : *Siapin Golok*)**

"Sudahlah.. kalau kau memang tidak tau" Kata Sasuke lagi

" Ja-jadi itu kau ya? Yang sering di kejar – kejar Fangirls?" Kataku

"Hn" itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke

Hmm, Gimana ya? Kalau aku sekolah nanti.. Kak Sasori akan melihatku dan mengajakku pulang, Belum lagi ada Naruto dan Ino. Aku masih belum mau pulang!

"Hi-hinata! Hari ini kamu gak sekolah" Tanyaku

Hinata Sweatdrop.

"eh? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanyaku lagi

"Bego, Hari ini kan Hari minggu" Kata Sasuke sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya

"eh? Iya ya?" Tanyaku

"YA" Kata Sasuke

"Sakura, Mau ikut aku ke danau gak?" Tanya Hinata kepadaku

"Un, Boleh kok aku mau!" Kataku

**(~0o0)~**

_Di danau_

"Kita mau ngapain ke sini Hinata?" Tanyaku

"eh? A-ano.. Aku mau memancing disini mau ikut Sakura?" Tanya Hinata

"Boleh! Ayahku sering mengajakku pergi memancing!" Kataku

Ayah… AH! Sudahlah, Jangan pikirkan dia lagi Sakura!

"ooh, begitu.. Ya sudah ayo!" Kata Hinata

"Hinata…" Panggilku

"Iya?" Jawab Hinata

"Pancingannya bagaimana?" Tanyaku

"eh? Disana ada sebuah warung yang menyewakan pancingan, disana juga ada Umpannya, Harga Umpannya tidak mahal kok" Kata Hinata

"Oh begitu, baiklah" Kataku

Setelah itu kami berdua pergi menuju Warung yang dikatakan Hinata tadi, saat kita memasuki warung tersebut ada orang tua yang tertidur disana.

"Permisi pak.." Kata Hinata

Saat Hinata memanggil orang tua tersebut langsung terbangun

"eh? Oh maaf, saya tertidur.. hm? Ooh ternyata Nona Hinata lagi ya.. Tumben tidak bersama pak Hiashi? Dan siapa ini?" Kata orang tua tersebut

Sebaiknya Kuberi tahu namaku tidak ya? Aku takut orang ini akan mengetahui diriku, kalau memang begitu tamatlah riwayatku.. pake nama palsu aja kali ya?

"Namaku.. Sakura Washitzukami" Bohongku

Untung sekali, ayah mempunyai anak buah yang bernama 'Sakura washitzukami' namanya memang sama persis denganku, tetapi marga kami berbeda.. Washitzukami-san, pinjam namamu dulu boleh kan?

"Ooh.. Nama yang bagus.. aku kira kau adalah anak bangsawan kaya Kakashi Haruno" Kata orang itu lagi

**GLEK**

Astaga, Ternyata dugaanku benar.. ia mengenaliku! Untung saja aku menyamarkan nama asliku.

"tetapi tidak mungkin sih kau anak bangsawan kakashi itu.. kalau memang iya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tentu Kakashi tidak akan membolehkanmu jalan-jalan ke tempat yang kusam dan dekil ini ya kan?" Tanya orang tua itu

"Te-tentu saja.. haha" Kataku

"Dia siapamu Nona Hinata?" Tanya orang tua itu

"Dia temanku" Kata Hinata

"Oh begitu.. baiklah, berarti 2 Pancingan dan 2 Umpan ya?" Tanya orang tua itu

"iya" jawab Hinata

"Ini.. selamat memancing ya! Kau juga Nona Sakura!" Kata orang tua itu

"I-iya terima kasih ya pak!" Jawabku

"Ayo sakura!" Kata Hinata

"iya.." Jawabku

Setelah itu kmi berdua berjalan ke Danau tersebut, dan kami mulai memancing.

"Hinata.." panggilku

"iyaa?" Jawabnya

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Boleh"

"Mengapa kau memilih untuk tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" Tanyaku

Hinata diam, lalu berkata

"Ayah bilang lebih baik tinggal di tempat seperti ini karena sejuk dan tidak ada polusi.. sebenarnya kami merupakan keluarga yang berkecukupan Tidak miskin namun tidak kaya juga" kata Hinata

"ooh begitu" Kataku

"Hei Kalian!"

"eh?"

Saat kami berdua melihat kebelakang, Ternayata yang memanggil adalah Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang, Suidah waktunya makan siang" Katanya

"Baiklah" Katku dan Hinata

_Sementara itu Di tempat Kakashi berada_.

**KAKASHI'S POV**

Sudah sehari lewat semenjak kepergian sakura, kemana ya dia? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya.. bagaimana kalau ada yang menculiknya? Memperkosanya? Sudahlah Kakashi.. pikirkan hal-hal yang positif saja!

BRAAK!

"Ayah.."

"Hm, Sasori bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan Sakura?" Tanyaku

"Belum ayah.. aku juga masih belum tau ia ada dimana" Kata Sasori

"Baiklah kau boleh keluar" Kataku

Sakura.. Bila kau memang diculik, Aku akan menemukan orang yang menculikmu dan menghukum mati orang tersebut!

_**To be continued**_

**Bacotan Sang Author :**

Hai Hai! Yuuko kembali lagi nih, maaf ya Updatenya lama berhubungan dengan nilai matematika Yuuko yang jelek jadi Mac Yuuko Disita#Curcol

Jangan salahkan Yuuko tapi salahkan Guru Yuuko yang menjelaskan pelajaran dengan terlalu cepat(atau memang otak Yuuko yang lambat?#Plok)

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan Yuuko ingin membalas review kalian ya!

__ : Terima kasih sudah mau Review ya! Dan terima kasih untuk kritiknya! Ini udah aku update semoga kau suka!

_**Raito Hibiki**_ : Hurt/Comfort? Menurutku kurang sedih ah, aku kurang bisa ngebuat cerita sedih.. ujung-ujungnya pasti ngelawak, Makasih untuk Reviewnya ya!

_**Shisylia-chan**_ : Makasih untuk kritiknya ya! Aku memang masih baru dan kurang teliti, aku menghargai kritikmu kok

_**Yukarindha Yoshikuni** _: Ini udah update, maaf nunggu lama ya!

_**Anka-chan** _: ini aku udah update, semopga kau suka!

_**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki** _: Maaf ya ceritanya mirip! Tapi terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya!

Baiklah, Itu saja dari Yuuko sampai jumpa di Unexpected meeting chap 3 ya!

_**Special thanks to :**_

** , Raito Hibiki, Shisylia-chan, Yukarindha Yoshikuni, Anka-chan, Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, And you!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Him

Unexpected meeting

.

.

.

Story by : Yuuko Misaki

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Misstypo(s), Gender bender, dll.

.

.

.

Summary : Sakura Haruno adalah anak kedua dari seorang bangsawan kaya bernama Kakashi yang ditinggal mati istrinya,Sakura kabur dari rumah karena ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, Saat ia kabur, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang juga kabur dari rumah dengan alasan yang sama.. Apakah dia orang yang akan Kakashi jodohkan dengan Sakura?

.

.

.

**Flame diperbolehkan asal yang membangun.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

_**SASORI'S POV**_

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam kamar, baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku bangun dari tidurku. Setelah itu aku langsung melihat jam yang berada di dinding sebelah kananku.

…

Sudah jam 9..

Maklumilah, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Sakura, aku tidak tahu keadaannya sekarang, aku tidak tahu apakah ia sehat ataupun sedang sakit? Haaah..

GREK

Ah, pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Sasori-sama.."

Ternyata itu salah satu maidku.

"Ada apa?" Kataku

"Ano.. ada tamu yang mencarimu" Katanya

"Tamu? Mencariku?" Tanyaku

"Iya.." katanya

"Baiklah.. suruh dia tunggu sebentar.. aku mau mandi dulu' kataku

Setelah itu aku langsung menuju ke dalam kamar mandi dan memulai mandi, handukkan, lalu memakai baju. Setelah itu aku langsung menuju kebawah.

~0o0~

Sesampaiku dibawah aku melihat kearah maidku dan bertanya dimana tamu tersebut yang mencariku itu.

"Hei.. kau.. Dimana tamu tersebut?" Kataku

"Ada di ruang tamu, tuan" Katanya

"Hm.. baiklah" Kataku

Setelah itu aku langsung menuju ke ruang tamu, disitu terdapat seorang perempuan bverambut kuning yang diikat, ah ternyata itu deidara.

**(A/N : Disini Deidaranya cewek yaa! bolehkan? | Readers : Kalo gaboleh gimana? | Yaudah QAQ)**

"Dei.. tumben kau kesini" Kataku

"Aku kangen sama kamu Saso-kun.." Katanya

"Aku juga kangen sama kamu Dei.. tapi adikku hilang" Kataku

"Sakura-chan? Hilang gimana maksudmu?" Katanya

"Sakura.. ia kabur dari rumah karena ayah menjodohkannya dengan seorang pria yang bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu" Kataku

"Souka.. Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu!" Katanya

"Membantu apa Dei?" kataku

"Membantumu menemukan Sakura.. Sasoriku sayang~" Katanya

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku sambil blushing karena ia memanggilku seperti itu.

"Kau tahu ayahku? Yahiko? Dia kan seorang DPR, mungkin dia bisa membantu" Kataanya

"Dia kan seorang DPR, bukan seorang polisi Dei.." kataku

"Iya.. tetapi kan dia punya banyak kenalan.. mungkin salah satu dari kenalannya tahu dimana Sakura" Katanya

"Baiklah.. arigatou" Kataku, setelah itu aku langsung memeluk Deidara.

"A-apapun untukmu Saso-kun" Katanya sambil blushing, lucu sekali dia.

_Sementara itu, dimana Sakura berada.._

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

Hoahhmm.. ah, sudah jam berapa ini? Aku melihat ke sebelahku, Ah.. sepertinya Hinata sudah bangun. Baiklah, sekarang aku sedang berjalan keluar dari kamar.. namun yang aku lihat hanyalah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Sepertinya ia sedang makan.

"Ano.. Sasuke.." Panggilku

"Hn?" Jawabnya

"Hinata dan paman Hiashi kemana?" Tanyaku

"Hn? Paman Hiashi sedang dinas mendadak ke luar kota dan Hinata disuruh ikut" Jawabnya

"Kalau begitu.. Hanabi ada di mana?" Tanyaku lagi

"Hanabi? Dia menginap di rumah neneknya" Katanya

"Ja-jadi kita Cuma berdua disini?" Kataku

"Hn? Ya, begitulah" Katanya

"A-ano aku lapar" Kataku

"Kita tidak ada makanan di rumah jadi sebaiknya kita pergi cari makan saja ya, cepat kau mandi dan ganti baju. Aku akan menunggumu disini" Katanya

"Ba-baik" Kataku

Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, mandi dan memakai baju.

"Sakura.. kau sudah selesai?" Kata Sasuke

"Sudah, um.. kita mau makan dimana?" Tanyaku

"Entahlah.. kita ke pusat kota saja ya, disana ada banyak restoran" Katanya

"Ano.. aku takut jika kita pergi ke pusat kota akan ada yang melihatku dan.."

"Kau tidak usah takut Sakura" Potong Sasuke

"Tapi, kau tahu kan kalau aku kabur dari rumah? Aku takut kalau salah satu kenalan ayahku melihatku dan menyerahkanku kepada ayahku" Kataku

"Begitukah?" Kata Sasuke

"I-iya.." Kataku

"Hn"

Setelah itu secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan tangannya ke kepalaku.

"ini.."

Sasuke mengambil sebuah ikat rambut dan bando.

"Pakailah.." Katanya

"Ano.. kalau aku hanya memakai ini, Pasti mereka masih bisa mengenaliku" Kataku

"Pakailah ini kalau begitu.." Kata Sasuke

Setelah itu Sasuke memberiku sebuah kacamata baca yang berwarna hitam.

"Kacamata ini.. min(-) berapa?" Tanyaku

"Tenang saja.. kacamata itu tidak bermin(-)" Katanya

"K-kok bisa?" Kataku

"Hn, ini hanya kacamata contoh.. pakailah mantel ini" Kata Sasuke sembari memberikanku sebuah mantel berwarna hitam.

"Pakailah itu agar tidak ada yang melihatmu" Katanya

"Ba-baiklah.. tapi.. Mantel siapa ini?" Tanyaku

"Mantelku.. sudah, ayo kita pergi" Katanya, sembari menggandeng tanganku.

"Ano.. Sasuke?" Kataku

"Hn?" Jawabnya

"Kita kesananya naik apa nee?" Tanyaku

"Naik motorku.." Katanya sambil menaikki motor yang berada di depannya

"Ayo cepat naik" Katanya

"I-iya" Kataku

"Pegangan yang kencang ya" katanya

"I-iya" Jawabku

Setelah itu dengan ragu-ragu aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang Sasuke.

"Eratkan peganganmu agar kau tidak jatuh" Katanya

"Ba-baiklah" kataku

Lalu aku mengeratkan peganganku.

_**SASUKE'S POV**_

Hn, pelukannya hangat. Ah, apa yang kau katakan Sasuke! Kau ini, seperti bukan dirimu saja.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Ano.. kapan kita berangkatnya Sasuke? aku sudah lapar.." Katanya

"Oh iya.. ma-maaf.." Kataku

"Taka pa.." Katanya

Setelah itu aku menghidupkan mesin motorku dan mulai berjalan menuju pusat kota.

~0o0~

_PUSAT KOTA_

Akhirnya sampai juga di pusat kota.

"Hn, Sakura kau mau makan apa?" Tanyaku

"Ano.. ada restoran perancis dekat sini yang bernama _'Le petite gourmet'_, aku ingin makan disitu" Jawabnya

"Baiklah ayo.." Kataku

Setelah itu aku memarkirkan motorku di tempat parkir motor dan setelah itu Aku dan Sakura berjalan menuju restoran yang sakura sebut tadi _'Le petite gourmet'_

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah aku memeluk lenganmu?" Katanya

Apa katanya? Memeluk lenganku?

"Boleh, tapi.. untuk apa?" Tanyaku

"Aku takut jika mereka ada dan tiba-tiba melihatku, jadi.. Aku akan menyembunyikan mukaku di lengan atasmu" Katanya

"Baiklah.." Kataku

Setelah itu ia memeluk lenganku, dan lagi.. pelukannya hangat. Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke.

"Itu restorannya!" Kata Sakura

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk" Kataku

Setelah itu aku dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut.

~0o0~

_Le petite gourmet_

Sekarang kami sudah berada di dalam restoran tersebut, aku pernah sekali makan di restoran ini, harga makanannya memang sangat mahal tetapi rasa makanannya sangat enak dan baunya sangat menggoda.

"Baiklah Sakura kau mau makan apa?" Tanyaku

"Aku ingin makan Ratatouille" Katanya

"Baiklah.." Kataku

Lalu aku memesankan Ratatouille yang ia inginkan.

"Sasuke.." Panggilnya

"Iya?" Jawabku

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanyanya

"Tidak usah.. aku sudah makan tadi" Kataku sambil tersenyum sedikit

"Sasuke.. bolehkah aku bertanya kepadamu?" Katanya

"Kau ingin bertanya apa kepadaku?" Kataku

"Kau juga kabur dari rumah?" Katanya

"Hn.. Iya" Kataku

"Alasanmu kabur dari rumah itu karena kau mau di jodohkan dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak kau kenal kan?" Katanya

"Aku sudah pernah melihat orangnya.. kami juga sebenarnya saling mengenali tetapi sepertinya orang itu tidak mengenaliku" Kataku

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

Dia bilang kalau dia sudah tahu orang tersebut hm? Jangan bilang kalau dia benar-benar orang tersebut.. orang yang akan ayah jodohkan denganku.

"Sasuke.." Panggilku

"Ya?" Jawabnya

"Kalau kau memang kabur, mengapa kau memilih kabur ke rumah Hinata? Dia kan sepupumu, mereka pasti akan mengetahui dimana keberadaanmu kan? Tidakkah ayah atau ibumu menelfon ke tempat Hinata untuk menanyakan keberadaanmu?" Tanyaku

"Hm.. begini ceritanya.. Ayah dan Ibuku menikah tanpa persetujuan dari pihak keluarga ibuku, dan Hinata itu sepupuku yang berasal dari keluarga pihak ibuku" Jelasnya

"Tanpa persetujuan?" Tanyaku

"Iya.. bisa dibilang kalau ayah dan ibuku itu kawin lari, tepatnya ibuku yang kawin lari" Katanya

"Lalu.. kau kenal Hinata darimana?" Tanyaku

"Sudahlah.. aku ceritakan besok saja.. kau makan dulu" Katanya

"Baiklah" Kataku

_**SASUKE'S POV**_

Hm.. Sepertinya ada yang memerhatikan kita daritadi, siapa dia? Apakah itu..

...

Sasori?

**To be continued..**

_**Bacotan Author :**_

Akhirnya Fanfic ini aku publish juga.. Semoga kalian suka ya! dari kemarin aku mau ngelanjutin fanfic ini gabisa mullu hehe, Makasih bagi yang udah mau baca ya! Mind to RnR?


End file.
